


Day One: Vibrators

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, Confessions, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Kinks, Light Bondage, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgasm, Polyamory, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: You and the rest of the Avengers play a game that involves you being tied up and them being able to control the vibrator stapped to your clit.Also, Rumlow is a good guy cus I want him to be.





	Day One: Vibrators

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Rumlow is a bad guy who doesn't have any redemption arch and doesn't need/deserve one but he's hot and I don't want to be Hydra in /reader fics so yeah, this is self-indulgent.  
Also, I haven't written smut in a while and don't like writing it but for some reason want to do Kinktober... so let's see how this works out.

Having a personal life while also being an Avenger was borderline impossible what with the unknown working hours, injuries, most people being hero worshipers so they didn’t treat you normally. Not the mention the mental trauma you all suffered.

It just wasn’t possible to lead a normal life, not that any of you really minded, but sometimes seeing others going on dates, having family dinners and such was upsetting.

So dinners together became a thing as often as they could. Then came game nights and movie nights whenever things were quiet. It helped with team building, Tony claimed, not wanting to admit that he got lonely when Pepper was on Stark Industry trips and he needed distractions whenever Rhodey was overseas.

Steve agreed, his feelings of loneliness fading whenever he was around the team since they helped him stop constantly thinking about the past and everything that could have been.

No one had any arguments about it and slowly you all became a lot more comfortable around each other. Comfortable enough to introduce alcohol to the game and movie nights, apart from Bruce because he had issues with alcohol and he knew he’d probably risk letting out the Hulk if he got drunk. Steve also didn’t bother, knowing the drinks would be wasted on him.

The games got more childish when alcohol was brought up. Spin the bottle and truth or dare became a lot more frequent. It was nice to act like this again. As if there wasn’t always impending doom.

You couldn’t pinpoint the date where group sex became a thing.

Thor had brought Asgardian mead and offered some to Steve.

Drunk Steve was a sight to see and he had one of the dirtiest mouths you’d ever heard.

His usually tight lips had loosened to the point where the team found out that Captain America was, not only bisexual but also not a virgin and additionally; horny as fuck most of the time due to the serum enhancing everything, including his sex drive.

From there you all admitted to sexual frustration and general horniness, even Tony because while he had Pepper she wasn’t overly adventurous in the bedroom passed some domination stuff. She’d given him permission to look for another partner, purely for sexual purposes, to fulfil his desires but he hadn’t had the time and didn’t think he could trust a stranger.

It was when he coyly mentioned trusting the team that sparked the idea and, excluding Bruce, who didn’t want to risk a Hulk out, and Thor, who was off-world a lot of the time, but you were all pretty sure was in a relationship with Bruce, you all began an open relationship of sorts, with relationships developing between some members of the team, Tony and Pepper were still going strong, Clint and Natasha had something a bit more serious but everyone knew better than to comment on it until they brought it up, and after finding Bucky, he and Steve re-began their relationship after Bucky when through some therapy. He was perfectly okay with the open relationship with everyone in the tower and was more than willing to join in on the fun, as was Sam.

Then there was your third arrival.

Brock Rumlow had been Hydra. There was no hiding the fact.

He willingly worked for Hydra. It wasn’t anything like Bucky went through.

When asked why he worked for them he said that he agreed with the ideals they told him.

“Plus the pay was better,” Rumlow commented and no one was sure if he was joking or not.

If he hadn’t helped Sam escape the building falling down around them, and then assisted in finding Bucky, bringing him to Steve after finding Bucky pulling his hair during some kind of anxiety attack while in a run-down apartment in Romania, no one would allow him to so much as enter the tower.

Rumlow claimed that he realised Hydra had been lying about what they’re plans for the world really where and after he had seen Bucky, then only known as The Winter Soldier, and that chair, he started to question the things Hydra were doing and dug deeper.

It was a very compelling story but most of the team didn’t trust him.

Steve, ever the golden boy, wanted to give him a chance, especially when he heard that it was either Brock live in the tower and become an Avenger, or rot in jail since there was no S.H.I.E.L.D., well technically there was but no one was meant to know and they weren’t going to accept Rumlow back in, and the government wasn’t going to let Rumlow work for them in any way.

Rumlow had skills, he could be useful.

So, while a lot of the team were apprehensive, they agreed that he was on the team but if he stepped out of line in any way he was gone.

The team didn’t even try to hide that they didn’t like him. The only people who talked to Rumlow during his first few weeks were Steve, Bucky surprisingly, and Natasha but she was always cold towards him.

He wasn’t invited to team meals and knew he was unwelcome so he didn’t bother showing up. It was the same with game nights and such.

Since he was a spy you were sure he knew about the team's special arrangement but he never brought it up.

After two month you found it unfair.

Rumlow had been nothing but helpful on missions and hadn’t done anything to make anyone think he still had any allegiance with Hydra.

Okay, maybe you were a little biased since he had saved your life on a mission but really it would be rude of you to ignore him after something like that.

You hadn’t been sure of Rumlow at first and definitely had a feeling he may betray the team, but now you decided to make an effort to get to know him.

Spending time with Rumlow was a lot less awkward than you thought it would be.

At first, he had been somewhat cold. Clearly guarding himself, but it only took a week for him to warm up to you and realise that you actually wanted to be around him. That you weren’t just doing this to keep an eye on him.

You found out that while Rumlow was quite serious, he also had a wicked, if not somewhat dark, sense of humour. He was also incredibly charming and the more time you spent with him the more you wanted to be around him.

It took another week but you finally convinced him to come to a team dinner, and to stop anyone from complaining too much you cooked.

It didn’t go as bad as you thought it would be. Probably because you sat next to Rumlow and spoke to him for most of the night, but you did try to get the others to involve him in conversations, which led to an almost fifteen-minute debate on strategy between Rumlow, Steve and Natasha. That then led to Rumlow talking about the number of times Steve jumped out of a plane without a parachute, something Bucky didn’t know about and man that argument was fun to watch.

After that night you made sure Brock was included in movie nights as well as game nights, though game nights had yet to become sexual and it took three weeks before anyone even mentioned drinking.

Three months pass and you’re able to admit to yourself that you want to have sex with Rumlow. You want him to be involved in the team's open relationship.

When you tell the rest of the team you’re met with protests, which you had expected. You were bring yelled at by at least five people before you heard Steve speak up.

“I’m cool with it,” he spoke coolly.

It was weird to think that this was the same man who used to blush at the mention of sex and was more humiliated than you had been when he accidentally walked in you when you were changing.

“What? I always thought he was hot,” Steve admitted and Natasha tried to hide the annoyance that she didn’t notice.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

“In my more lucid moments I thought about jumping him.”

You saw Clint nod in agreement and then Tony admitted he was attractive.

“Yeah I guess,” Natasha said while filing her nails. Where had she even gotten that file from?

“I guess I have him to thank for not having a building fuck up my face so,” Sam shrugged.

So everyone was in agreement.

“But only if you agree to my idea,” Tony stated with a smile that worried you but after he explained what he wanted you calmed down, already feeling wet just hearing what he wanted. The rest of the team were pretty eager too.

After Rumlow was told that he was welcome to group sex and agreed you found yourself naked and tied to a chair the next day.

A vibrator was strapped to your clit and everyone had a remote to control it.

Tony had made the remotes. They had eight different intensity settings. After someone pressed it they would have to wait for three people to have a turn to be able to press it again. If people pressed it at similar times a queue system had been implemented. There was also a little indicator that had a tick came up when it was there turn.

The real game, however, was guessing who made you cum.

At first, it was just that you had to try and guess who made you cum and scream their name.

“It will help with you interrogation skills or whatever,” Tony waved off.

Then Bucky suggested that if you were right you et to have sex with that person.

Of course, that meant that a punishment was needed.

“If you’re wrong you have to say why you thought it was that person and if you wanted it to be them.” Trust Natasha to want to get information out of you.

You knew that she was suspicious that you had feelings for Rumlow. However, you both had similar backgrounds of being forced to learn to conceal emotion, to pretty much act as if you didn’t have feelings. As much as she hated to admit it, Natasha couldn’t get a read on you sometimes.

“Ooo, I like it,” Tony had childishly commented.

So here you were. Tied up for everyone to see and fully aware that one person in the room hadn’t seen you like this before.

As soon as your eyes met Rumlow’s you felt your body grow hot and knew you were blushing. Of course, he noticed the effect he had on you and smirked.

He was also sat in the seat directly in front of you.

“Best seat in the house for your first time,” Clint told him.

“You’re too kind,” Rumlow said, his tone somewhat dry since he knew most people in the room didn’t want him here.

“You sure you're okay with this?” Tony asked after handing everyone a remote.

“Yes,” you said knowing that you were in a safe place. Everyone had been reminded of your safe word before you were tied up and you trusted everyone to respect your boundaries.

“Okay, then let the games begin,” Tony announced and you just hopped Clint wasn’t the first to get control because you knew he would put it on the highest setting.

However, you saw Steve quickly press the remote as soon as Tony finished speaking and you felt a slow, light buzzing on your clit.

With your eyes you gave him a thank you but it only took two seconds for it to be amped up to what you guessed had to at least be the fifth setting.

Bucky was smirking, and it was clear he and Steve had planned this.

The remotes let the person controlling chose when to give up their turn, although they couldn’t have longer than a minute.

“Fuck you,” you directed at Bucky, biting your lip to conceal a moan.

It went on like that for a while. No one giving you a break until you were close to the edge and then the setting was turned lower.

Some of the teams had obvious tells. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk. Steve always looked a little guilty, especially since he was a monster who played with the settings a lot during his turn, another tell since he wasn’t discreet about it. Clint sometimes chuckled during his turn and you questioned how he was a spy. Tony always looked pleased with himself. Sam always had a triumphant look whenever he noticed he had pressed for his turn just before Bucky. Natasha was harder to read but she had this fire in her eyes whenever she got you close only to go back to the first setting. Then right back up to eight. You weren’t sure who was worse, he or Steve.

Then there was Rumlow.

He had barely moved since this whole thing began.

If you couldn’t see the fact that he was obviously hard and the way his eyes roamed your body you’d question his interest.

It was almost as if he had forgotten that he had the remote, or he was more content to just watch.

Or maybe he didn’t think you were actually that comfortable with him being involved.

You were getting close and you really wanted Rumlow to be the one to make you cum. While you were fine with having sex with anyone in the room, he was the one you really wanted. However, you weren’t going to embarrass yourself by saying his name, especially when you were sure he knew you had figured out everyone else’s tells.

When Sam was talking his turn you could tell you weren’t going o last much longer and that it didn’t matter what setting it was, you were going to cum.

Through lidded eyes, you looked directly at Rumlow.

“P-please,” you begged him as control switched over and you were glad it wasn’t Steve or Natasha.

With a smirk, you saw Rumlow finally make a move but he wasn’t looking at his remote so you had no way of reading his face to see if it was his turn next or if he had to wait.

It didn’t matter because the vibrator when from what you had figured out must be setting three all the way to eight and you were cumming, bucking in the seat while the vibrator stimulated you through your orgasm.

“Brock,” you moaned, not even thinking about whose name you were saying. To be honest you weren’t even too away that you were screaming anything.

When you came down from your orgasm the vibrations stopped and you whined a little at how weird it felt to no longer feel anything.

When you became a little more lucid you realised that Natasha was untying the ropes and Sam was holding a glass of water with a straw to your mouth. You drank from it and thanked him.

“You know you didn’t have to scream out the right name you know?” Tony commented, and you looked up to see Brock’s remote had lit up to indicate that he had in fact been the one to make you cum.

You also noticed that Brock looked upset at Tony’s comment. As if he believed that you wouldn’t actually want him.

“Actually, even if I didn’t know you it was I would have screamed Brock’s name,” you told Tony very matter of factly.

With that you stood, talking Brock’s hand in yours as you walked and he followed.

“Where are you going?” Tony questioned.

“To reclaim my prize,” you called back as you stepped in the elevator, not caring about your dishevelled state, but you did find yourself leaning against Brock since your legs felt weak from orgasming so hard.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Rumlow tells you, voice strained as he tries not to let any emotion slip through.

“Yeah, but I want to.” You smile when he wraps his arms around you. When you get to his floor, how J.A.R.V.I.S. knew you wanted to be on his floor and not your own you didn’t know, he carried you to his room.

While you fully intended to claim your reward, you admitted to feeling too tired and your clit had been abused way too much for you to claim it that night. You did, however, blow Brock while in the shower.


End file.
